1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise grip and more particularly to an exercise grip that can be used to grip a handle or a bar of an exercise device, such as a barbell or a handle of a NORDICTRACK.RTM. ski exerciser, without the use of the wearer's fingers or for wearers with limited grip strength.
2. Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,005 teaches an open-finger sports glove which provides an improved grip on a bar-shaped object. A flexible strap, which is attached to the palm of the glove, may by looped around a bar with the free end of the strap curling back under the fingers. The fingers of the glove and the free end of the strap include a hook and loop material, respectively, to improve the connection. A second strap encircles the wrist, thereby holding the glove in place on the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,231 is directed to an exercise glove which includes a strap to improve the user's grip on a bar-shaped object. A cloth loop and a free strap are attached to the glove. The free end of the strap is passed through the loop in order to create a tension about the wrist. The free end of the strap is then passed over and around the object to be gripped and then back under the finger tips. The strap is held in the palm by the pressure of the user's grip. The pull of the bar is therefore distributed to the wrists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,412 discloses a grip device for use in weight lifting which includes a cradle, covered with a soft rubber material, which fits around a bar that is to be gripped. The cradle is attached to the user by a belt which is attached to the bottom edge of the cradle grip and is passed behind the user's wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,244 teaches a device to aid in lifting a bar-shaped object which consists of a wide cushioned band which encircles the wrist to give uniform support. A narrow strap and a ring are attached to one side of the band. The narrow strap is wrapped around the wrist and then passed through the ring so that it runs along the palm of the user's hand and can be wrapped around a bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,831 is directed to a device providing an improved grip on a bar shaped object which includes a glove with a strap which encircles the wrist securing the glove to the hand and with a second strap includes a rib at the fingertips to improve the grip and leverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,279 teaches a device consisting of two attached straps for improving a user's grip on a bar shaped object. The first strap is a grip strap which includes a protuberant rib and a means for attaching the grip strap to the user's fingers. The second strap is a wrist strap which is wrapped around the user's wrist to secure the device to the user.
None of the prior art teaches an exercise grip which does not require the clenching of the user's fingers to grip a barbell, handle of an exercise device or the like.